From Detective to Teacher
by Shinju Yoichi
Summary: Shinichi, seorang detektif 27 tahun di skors dari kepolisian karena sikapnya. Demi menyelidiki sebuah kasus, Shinichi pun terpaksa menjadi guru. Haibara Ai, merupakan murid yang merubah Shinichi menuju jalan menjadi guru yang lebih baik. Ayo ramaikan kembali fandom conan indo \(-.-)/
1. chapter 1

Detektif conan © Aoyama Gosho

From Detective to Teacher © Shinju Yoichi

 **Chapter 1**

"APA?! KENAPA?!" Teriakan seorang detektif berkepala dua ini memenuhi kantor polisi. Orang-orang sempat menoleh ke sumber suara, namun kemudian mengacuhkannya.

"Pelankan Suaramu Kudou-kun!" Kepala tim divisi satu memperingatkan.

"Tapi Takagi-san! Aku tidak terima ini! Kenapa aku harus di skors karena mengejar penjahat?!"

"Kamu mengabaikan rekan-rekanmu dan _mengebrak_ masuk sendirian. Kamu harusnya memperhatikan rekanmu juga, bukan hanya para penjahat."

"Tapi itu adalah waktu yang pas untuk meringkus mereka!"

"Tapi mereka berhasil KABUR kan? Itu karena spontanitasmu mengejutkan orang lain, hingga rekanmu yang lain panik dan mengacaukan gerakannya."

"Itu salah mereka yang tidak bisa menyesuaikan keadaan! Lagi pula aku..."

"Cukup Kudou-kun! Ini bukan pertama kalinya! Mulai sekarang kamu di skors selama 3 bulan!" Shinichi tersentak. Ini pertama kalinya seseorang tidak mau mendengarkannya. Ia selalu merasa bahwa ia adalah yang paling benar. Sikap itulah yang menyebabkan ketidaksukaan para rekan kerjanya. Shinichi diam, ia tahu kadang—ia merasa 'hanya' terkadang—ia bersikap egois, tapi menurutnya tindakan egoisnya adalah tindakan yang tepat dalam menghadapi situasi. Ia selalu berpikir kesalahan dalam kasusnya bukanlah kesalahannya.

Melihat Shinichi terdiam, Inspektur Takagi hanya menghela napas. Shinichi telah bekerja di kepolisian sejak lama, Detektif berumur 27 tahun itu bahkan membantu kepolisian sejak ia masih SMA. Namun sejak dulu, sikap egois nya tidak pernah hilang. Selalu merasa ia bisa melakukannya sendiri. Seseorang yang selalu merasa tidak perlu berhubungan dengan orang lain jika tidak perlu.

"Sudahlah Kudou-kun... anggap saja ini sebagai liburan" Hibur sang inspektur.

 **...**

Sampai di rumah, Shinichi langsung membaringkan tubuhnya di sofa. Ia masih jengkel, seandainya petugas polisi saat itu tidak berteriak untuk menghentikannya ia pasti berhasil meringkus para penjahat itu. Karena teriakan petugas itu para penjahat mengetahui lokasi mereka, dengan cepat para penjahat itu kabur dan membawa barang bukti sambil menembak ke arah kami. Hal itumenyebabkan kekacauan. Dan lagi, saat Shinichi hampir menangkap salah satu penjahat, ada polisi bodoh yang tidak sengaja menembak ke lengannya. Itu membuat Shinichi menjatuhkan pistol nya dan penjahat itu langsung kabur.

"ARGHH! Apa yang harus kulakukan 3 bulan ke depan?! Kenapa juga cuma aku yang di skors!" Shinichi menendang-nendang udara sambil berbicara sendiri. Tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi.

"SIAPA?!" Teriak Shinichi sambil membanting pintu masuknya.

"Ahh... anu... Kami kelebihan makanan. Silahkan kalau mau." Oh, tetangga sebelah rumah.

"Makasih Prof." Shinichi mengambil makananya dan menutup pintunya.

"Hahh... Orang yang sopan sekali. Kalau bukan karena keponakanku juga aku ogah ngasih makanan." Gerutu orang tua itu sambil berlalu.

Agasa Hiroshi, atau biasa dipanggil Profesor Agasa adalah tetangga Shinichi sejak ia pindah ke rumah ini 6 tahun yang lalu. Shinichi pindah kesini setelah menyelesaikan akademi polisinya. Sebelumnya ia tinggal dengan orang tuanya di sebuah apartemen mewah di pusat Tokyo, namun beralasan ia butuh ketenangan ia pun pindah rumah. Shinichi hampir tidak pernah berinteraksi dengan orang di sekitarnya. Ia hanya tertarik pada mayat, kasus, dan mayat. Bahkan salah seorang kenalannya pernah bilang bahwa Shinichi akan menikah dengan mayat. Namun, profesor merupakan pengecualian. Walaupun tidak sadar tapi Shinichi menganggapnya sebagai seorang tetangga yang—hampir—dianggap teman. Profesor kadang mengirim makanan, kadang sekedar mengantar kopi, atau menyapa saat pandangan mereka bertemu. Satu-satunya orang selain keluarga dan teman masa kecilnya yang—menurutnya—sabar dengannya.

 _Lalalalalala~_

Sebuah nada dering yang acak ia pilih dari hp _flip_ nya berbunyi. Terpampang sebuah nama di layar. _Kuroba Kaito_. Shinichi mendecih, ia ragu mengangkatnya atau tidak. Setelah memikirkan resiko mengabaikan panggilan orang ini akan sangat menyebalkan, Shinichi akhirnya mengangkatnya.

"..." Shinichi mengangkat panggilannya sambil duduk di sofa. Ia meletakkan makanan yang diberi profesor di meja di depannya. ia tidak berbicara apa-apa.

"Halo?"

"..."

"Haaaalllllooooo?"

"..."

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaallllllllllllllllloooooooooooo?"

"..."

"Tantei-san? Masih hidup?"

"Bicara saja, Sialan!"

"Woah woah... Santai Tantei-kun. Kenapa lama sekali menjawabnya?" Suara di sebrang sana menjawab sambil sedikit terkekeh.

"Terserahku! Apa maumu?!"

"Tidak bisakah kamu bicara dengan sopan, kamu banyak berutang budi padaku."

"..." Shinichi tidak bisa membantah. Walaupun sangat menjengkelkan, pesulap lajang itu memang sering membantunya. Entah dari kasus, ataupun dari omelan atasannya,

"Ada yang mau kutawarkan. Kita ketemuan."

"Hah. Sejak kapan kamu jadi makelar? Aku sibuk!"

"Sibuk apanya. Kamu kan di skors 3 bulan. Paling juga kamu cuma guling-guling di sofa." Shinichi membatin _'Sialan. Kenapa dia tau.'_

"Tentu saja aku tahu. Memangnya bagaimana aku bisa jadi informanmu?"

"Terserah. Dimana?"

"Di rumahmu saja. Setengah jam lagi aku—halo?" _klik._ Shinichi memutus panggilannya.

"Kurang ajar. Beraninya memutus panggilan pesulap ternama ini. Lihat saja nanti. Khekhekhe..." Kaito terkekeh.

 **...**

"Yo!" Kaito tersenyum di depan pintu rumah Shinichi sambil melambaikan tangannya. Shinichi hanya melihatnya datar. Kaito langsung _nyelonong_ masuk ke dalam rumah. Shinichi menutup pintu dan menyusul Kaito. Mereka lalu duduk di sofa.

"Jadi apa yang mau kau tawarkan? Senjata? Penyadap?" Tanya Shinichi

"Astaga... tidak bisakah kita sedikit basa basi? Sungguh _to the point_ sekali. Tanyakan bagaimana kabarku atau apalah."

"Aku tidak butuh tahu kabarmu selama kamu masih bisa bergerak."

"Kejam sekali. Padahal aku sangat peduli padamu." Shinici mendecih "Dan aku bukan menawarkan barang."

"Bukan barang?"

"Aku menawarkan pekerjaan. Hanya sementara. Anggap saja sebagai pengisi waktu luang."

"Kenapa aku harus menerimanya? Kamu tahu aku seorang polisi."

"Tentu saja aku tau. Pekerjaan ini berhubungan dengan organisasi yang kamu selidiki. Kamu tau...itu...belak..belak..."

" _Black organization?_ "

"Ah! Itu!"

"Sungguh?! Kamu mendapat informasi tentang organisasi itu?!"

"Hanya samar-samar. Tapi kurasa seseorang yang ada hubungannya dengan organisasi itu ada di tempatmu bekerja. Sekarang tertarik?" Tertarik? Yang benar saja. Shinichi mengejar organisasi itu selama bertahun-tahun tanpa petunjuk apa pun. Membuat Shinichi terobsesi dengan organisasi itu. Ia akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapat informasi.

"Kenapa tidak kamu saja?"

"Hey bung, aku juga punya pekerjaan. Lagipula kamu kan sedang bebas." Shinichi berpikir. Haruskah ia terima?

"Apa pekerjaannya?" Kaito tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan Shinichi. Ia membayangkan reaksi shinichi.

"Seorang Guru."

"..." Shinichi terdiam. Wajahnya _shock_.

"Ah, bolehkan makanan yang di meja kuminta? Aku sedang lapar." Tanya Kaito dengan senyum puas di wajahnya.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N : Author Shin kembali dengan cerita barunya :v silahkan mereview sebanyak mungkin.


	2. Chapter 2

Detektif conan © Aoyama Gosho

From Detective to Teacher © Shinju Yoichi

 **Chapter 2**

Shinichi tidak percaya. Ia bersedia menyamar menjadi apapun. Tapi, guru? Yang benar saja. Bisa berkomunikasi tanpa membuat pertengkaran saja sudah bagus. Dan dia disuruh mengajar sekumpulan bocah?

"Kamu pasti bercanda." Shinichi melihat Kaito dengan lahap nya memakan makanan yang disediakan profesor untuknya.

"Aku serius. Dan astaga... makanan ini enak sekali." Kaito hampir memakan setengah dari semua makanan.

"Kenapa harus guru?!" Shinichi berteriak sambil memegangi kepalanya.

"Menurut informasiku, orang yang berhubungan dengan organisasi itu ada di sebuah sekolah. Dengan umurmu sekarang mana mungkin menjadi murid kan?"

"Memang sekolah mana?" Kaito merasa _sedikit_ kasihan karena dia terlalu banyak memakan makanan Shinichi. Ia menghentikan makannya dan menatap Shinichi.

"SMA Teitan."

"Kamu gila?! Itu sekolahku dulu!"

"Baguskan? Kamu sudah dapat koneksi." Kaito tersenyum lebar. Dia mengeluarkan sebuah map dan meletakkannya di depan Shinichi "Ini formulir pendaftarannya. Kalau tertarik isi saja. _Bye bye~_ " Setelah mengatakan itu Kaito pergi.

Shinichi hanya diam menatap map itu. Dia kembali bimbang. Guru itu bukan pekerjaan mudah untuknya. Mengurusi sekumpulan bocah dari pagi sampai sore, mendengar keluhan para murid, dan yang paling parah dia harus bertanggung jawab untuk murid yang bahkan tidak dia ingat ada di sekolah itu.

"Pekerjaan yang mengerikan." Gumam Shinichi

 **...**

Disinilah Shinichi. Terpaku di depan gerbang sekolah lamanya. 9 tahun yang lalu, dia lulus dari sekolah ini. Selama 3 tahun di sekolah, dia selalu merasa semua kegiatan sekolah itu membosankan. Hal yang benar-benar membuatnya bergairah hanya kasus, mayat, dan kasus. Ah, tapi dia merasa teman-teman sekolahnya penting untuknya. Setidaknya dia masih punya rasa persahabatan yang kuat.

"Tenang saja. Demi kasus, apapun kulakukan. Mereka hanya sekumpulan bocah ingusan. Memangnya mereka bisa apa?" Tidakkah ia sadar kalau ia bisa membantu kepolisian saat masih bocah ingusan?

Shinichi melangkah masuk sambil membawa map yang diberikan kaito. Map untuk pendaftaran guru magang. Saat melewati lorong sekolah, ia merasa sedikit nostalgia. Disini tempatnya mendapat teman yang bisa dibilang _banyak_ untuknya. Saking terlarutnya, ia tanpa sadar menabrak seorang siswi yang sedang lewat.

BRUKK!

"Ughh..."

"Aww... Kamu gak baik-baik saja?" Shinichi memegangi kepalanya. _'Sial, sakit juga.'_ Batinnya.

"..." Siswi itu hanya menatapnya. Kemudian langsung berdiri dan pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa.

"Ngomong apa kek. Emang dia bisu apa." Shinichi juga berdiri dan melanjutkan perjalanannya menyerahkan dokumen ke kepala sekolah. "Eh, tapi dia cantik juga. Rambutnya warna apa ya? Pirang? Coklat?" Shinichi malah melamukan cewek tadi. "Lah, sebodo amat sama dia." Shinichi sampai di depan pintu ruangan kepala sekolah.

TOK TOK TOK

"Masuk." Terdengar suara dari dalam ruangan. Shinichi pun membuka pintu. Wajah kepala sekolah yang tersenyum menyambutnya.

"Shinichi Kudou! Sudah lama sejak kamu lulus dari sini. Tak kusangka kamu akan kembali lagi. Silahkan duduk." Shinichi melangkah masuk dan duduk berhadapan dengan kepala sekolah.

"Percayalah, sensei. Aku sendiri tidak menyangka akan kembali lagi." Shinichi berkata dengan wajah datar.

"Kamu kesini untuk mendaftar guru magang?" shinichi menunjukkan wajah _kok tau?_ "Hahaha... Ada temanmu yang menghubungi kalau kamu akan datang kesini sebagai guru magang. Katanya kamu sedang istirahat dari pekerjaan lamamu dan ingin mengganti suasana. Sepertinya dia anak baik."

" _Anak baik? Anak sialan itu."_ Shinichi mengutuk Kaito dalam hati "Ahahaha..." Shinichi hanya tertawa canggung.

"Ngomong-ngomong kamu mau mengajar apa?"

" _Apa ya? Tidak ada yang tidak kubisa sih."_ Batin Shinichi dengan pede nya

"Apa saja tidak masalah."

"Kamu bisa mengajar bahasa inggris? Kebetulan guru-nya sedang cuti melahirkan." Sebenarnya Shinichi tidak masalah dengan bahasa inggris. Tapi pelajaran bahasa kadang terasa membosankan untuk di pelajari dalam kelas. Tapi terserah lah. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari wali kelas.

"Baik, sensei." Shinichi menjawab dengan yakin. Kenapa? Karena ia yakin bahasa inggris nya bagus. Atau setidaknya lebih bagus dari Kaito.

"Kalau begitu kamu diterima! Kamu menggantikannya selama 3 bulan." Kata kepala sekolah dengan senyum. Sungguh kepala sekolah yang ceria. Shinichi mengganguk lalu bangkit dan berjalan ke pintu keluar. Tapi perkataan kepala sekolah menghentikannya.

"Oh, dan guru bahasa inggris itu juga wali kelas 3-A jadi kamu juga merangkap sebagai wali kelas" kepala sekolah mengatakannya _lagi-lagi_ dengan senyum di wajahnya.

' _WHAT?'_ Shinichi melongo.

Dan Shinichi juga sudah mendalami peran nya dalam menjadi guru bahasa inggris.

 **...**

Shinichi pulang ke rumah setelah mengkonfirmasi pekerjaannya. Kepala sekolah bilang dia bisa mulai bekerja 2 hari lagi. 2 hari menuju kesengsaraan dilalui Shinichi dengan kegelisahan. Shinichi tidak yakin bagaimana dia akan bertindak. Haruskah bertingkah tau segala? Atau hanya bicara seperlunya? Haruskah dia perhatian dengan muridnya? Atau tidak usah mencampuri urusan mereka?

"AKHH! PEDULI SETAN! BUAT APA JUGA AKU PEDULI! TUJUANKU KAN BUKAN NGAJAR!" Shinichi hanya berharap semoga tidak ada yang mengganggunya agar tidak semakin stress.

"Yo!" Sapaan dari seseorang di depan pagar rumahnya menghancurkan harapannya. "Gimana pekerjaannya? Senang?" Kaito tersenyum sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Mana kutahu, aku belum mulai kerja. Pergi sana sebelum kurobek mulut embermu." Shinichi menatap Kaito dengan ganas.

"Salahku apa?" Kaito memasang wajah tanpa dosa di depan Shinichi. Yang membuat tatapan Shinichi semakin ganas.

"Aku mau tidur." Shinichi membuka pagar rumahnya dan melangkah masuk. Ia langsung menutup pagar dan menguncinya.

"Ini masih siang loh. Kamu gak mau jalan-jalan?" tanya Kaito dari balik pagar sambil memegangnya seolah terpenjara. Shinichi hanya melihatnya, lalu pergi ke dalam rumahnya. Kaito mendecih, lalu pergi.

 **...**

"Aku lapar... Mungkin aku beli ramen saja di konbini." Kaito berjalan ke arah konbini sambil membayangkan kegelisahan Shinichi di pekerjaan barunya.

"Khekhekhe, rasakan itu. Walau aku tidak bohong di bagian ada seseorang yang terlibat organisasi, tapi aku bisa mencarinya tanpa perlu penyusupan ke sana. Kebetulan sekali dia sedang di skors, kurasa dia perlu merasakan yang namanya kehidupan bermasyarakat. Dasar manusia egois pelit. Setiap minta bantuan, bilang tolong saja tidak. Kalau sudah ditolong, jangankan terima kasih jasaku saja tidak diingat." Kaito mengomel sendiri di jalan.

Tanpa sadar dia sudah sampai di konbini, Kaito pun langsung masuk dan membeli ramen secara acak. Setelah membayar dia berencana akan makan di apartemennya yang dia sewa di Tokyo. Namun dia melihat seorang wanita membawa barang belanjaan yang kelihatan berat. Berinisiatif membantu, Kaito pun menghampirinya. Cewek ini terlihat dewasa, tapi sepertinya tidak terlalu tua. Dengan dandanan sederhana wanita itu bisa tampak begitu modis. Fashion nya mendapat pujian dari sang pesulap yang kadang menyamar sebagai wanita untuk membantu seorang manusia yang egois dan pelit.

"Permisi, nee-san. Butuh bantuan?" Tanya Kaito dengan senyum berkilaunya. Wanita itu menatap Kaito dalam diam. Kaito tetap mempertahankan senyumnya walaupun entah mengapa ia merasa dingin.

"Tidak usah." Suara dingin langsung menusuk telinga Kaito. Wanita itu berjalan melewatinya dengan belanjaannya. Kaito yang tidak tega akhirnya mengambil satu dari dua belanjaan wanita itu.

"Terima saja. Kenapa menolak bantuan seorang pemuda tampan sepertiku?" Wanita itu diam melihat Kaito membawa belanjaannya. Kemudian akhirnya membiarkan Kaito membawa belanjannya.

"Terserah." Kata Wanita itu.

Diperjalanan mereka hanya diam. Kaito yang memang dasarnya cerewet ingin memulai pembicaraan, tapi entah kenapa wanita ini membuatnya takut berbicara.

"Sudah sampai." Kata wanita itu.

"Hah? Oh..." Kaito menyerahkan belanjaan kepada wanita itu. Entah kenapa Kaito merasa sebuah ketertarikan, bukan dalam bentuk romantisme. Hanya... Penasaran?

Wanita itu menatap Kaito, Kaito juga menatap wanita itu. Mereka terus seperti itu sampai wanita itu berkata "Terima Kasih."

Sudah lama Kaito tidak mendapat terima kasih karena bantuannya. Itu membuat Kaito senang walaupun wanita itu mengatakannya dengan wajah dingin.

"Namaku Kuroba Kaito. Siapa nama nee-san?"

"Haibara Ai."

' _Nama yang bagus_ ' Pikir Kaito. "Boleh kupanggil Ai-nee?"

"Terserahmu sajalah. Sekali lagi terima kasih. Jujur saja tadi itu berat, tapi kurasa aku harus menghidari orang asing. Makanya ku menolakmu." Jelas Ai

"Itu bagus. Sebaiknya tetap seperti itu!" Jawab Kaito bersemangat. "Sekarang ini banyak kejahatan dimana-mana, wanita memang harus hati-hati." Lanjutnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Mampirlah kapan-kapan." Kata Ai sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mampir." Kemudian Ai menundukkan kepalanya, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kaito pun pergi dari sana.

"Loh..." Tiba-tiba Kaito tersadar. "Itukan rumah Tantei-kun? Mereka tetanggaan?"

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N : Ngasih tau aja. Konbini itu semacam supermarket. Ai Welcam The Repiuw~ (-.-)/


	3. Chapter 3

Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

From Detective to Teacher by Shinju Yoichi

 **Chapter 3**

"Boleh kupanggil Ai-nee?" tanya Kaito.

"Terserahmu sajalah." Kata Ai _Sok akrab."_ Batin Ai tanpa maksud mengejek.

"Sekali lagi terima kasih, jujur saja tadi itu berat. Tapi kurasa aku harus menghidari orang asing makanya aku menolakmu."

"Itu bagus. Sebaiknya tetap seperti itu!" Jawab Kaito bersemangat. "Sekarang ini banyak kejahatan dimana-mana, wanita memang harus hati-hati." Lanjutnya sambil mengangguk-anggukkan kepala.

"Mampirlah kapan-kapan." Kata Ai sambil tersenyum kecil. _"Sebenarnya dia ini umur berapa?"_ batin Ai geli melihat tingkah Kaito.

"Benarkah? Aku akan mampir." Kemudian Ai mengangguk sekilas, lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kaito pun pergi dari sana.

"Aku pulang." Ai meletakkan belanjaannya di meja makan. "Profesor?" panggil Ai.

Sebuah suara menjawab dari arah kebun. "Ai-kun! Sudah selesai belanjanya?" tanya profesor dari jendela dengan wajah kotor karena abu.

"Begitulah. Kamu melakukan uji coba lagi?" profesor tersenyum lebar. Ai membongkar belanjaannya dan menatanya di kulkas. Profesor masuk ke dalam rumah dan membantu.

"Kurasa tadi aku dengar suara laki-laki." Kata profesor membuka pembicaraan.

"Ah, tadi ada yang membantu membawa belanjaan. Entah kenapa dia memanggilku nee-san, apa penampilanku setua itu?" tanya Ai sambil merenggut.

Profesor tertawa kecil "Kurasa itu karena dia melihat penampilanmu terlalu dewasa untuk anak SMA."

Ai menatap profesor sambil menaikkan alisnya "Benarkah?" kemudian dia menatap baju yang dipakainya "Kurasa ini biasa saja." Lanjutnya. Profesor hanya tersenyum, mereka melanjutkan menata kulkas dengan obrolan lain.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Shinichi yang merupakan penggila kerja berharap setiap hari adalah hari minggu.

Kini di depan gerbang sekolahnya dulu, dengan menggunakan pakaian rapi—lengkap dengan jas dan dasi—dia bersiap untuk menjinakkan bocah ingusan.

"Hah... wahai raja iblis, berikanlah aku kekuatan." Gumam Shinichi. Dia pun melangkah menuju ruang guru, selama perjalanannya banyak siswi yang menatapnya sambil berbisik-bisik.

" _Hmph! Nikmatilah ketampananku selama aku disini. Dasar bocah."_ Batin Shinichi percaya diri. Dia pun melangkah sambil tersenyum sombong.

" _Siapa dia?" bisik seorang siswi_

" _Mana kutahu. Tapi kayak pernah liat." Balas siswi lainnya_

" _Bukannya dia si detektif yang gagal itu ya?" timpal seorang siswa_

" _Oh! Yang ada di koran!"_

" _Yang mana?"_

" _Itu yang ada di halaman utama! Kegagalan polisi menangkap penjahat karena kesalahan seorang detektif!"_

" _Ah! Aku ingat! Yang ada fotonya kan?"_

" _Ngapain detektif gagal ada di sekolah kita? Jangan bilang sekolah bikin acara penyuluhan?"_

" _Bego! Penyuluhan apaan. Paling dia pengganti wali kelas yang cuti."_

" _Yah! Kelasku dong?! Gak mau!"_

" _Kenapa? Terima aja, mukanya lumayan kok."_

" _Nanti kalo di kelasku ada kasus gimana?!"_

" _Ngapain juga dia jadi wali kelas?"_

" _Mungkin dia cuma mirip?"_

Dan begitulah obrolan para siswa sesungguhnya.

Tanpa dia ketahui, Shinichi sudah terkenal di sekolah. Sayangnya, karena kegagalannya.

Dia sudah berdiri di depan pintu kelas, bel baru saja berdering. Shinichi merasa aneh, saat di ruang guru tadi semua guru menatapnya canggung dan tersenyum aneh.

" _Memangnya aku ngapain?"_ batinnya.

Shinichi pun membuka pintu, dia sudah bersiap akan mendapat sambutan wajah heran seperti ' _mana wali kelas kita?!'_ atau _'siapa tuh?'_ atau malah teriakan _'kyaa! Itu kudou-sama!'_. Walaupun yang terakhir sangat kecil kemungkinannya. Tapi yang didapatnya hanya wajah kaget sekilas, lalu kecewa.

" _Nih bocah napa mukanya malah pada kecewa?"_ sekarang justru Shinichi yang heran. Dia berdiri di belakang meja dan mendapat hormat dari para murid.

" _Yah... ternyata beneran wali kelas kita. Yaudah sih terima aja, kita murid bisa apa."_ Batin para siswa itu. Memang insting pelajar terkadang cukup tajam menyangkut sekolah.

"Ehem... " Shinichi berdeham "Saya wali kelas pengganti kalian, saya juga yang akan mengajar bahasa inggris. Walaupun semester baru dimulai, M-mohon bantuannya." Lidahnya agak tersangkut saat meminta bantuan. Memang sekolah baru berjalan beberapa minggu, jadi para murid belum terlalu terbiasa dengan wali kelas mereka sebelumnya.

Karena bahasa inggris merupakan pelajaran pertama Shinichi langsung menyiapkannya. "Kalau gitu kita mulai pelajarannya."

Para murid saling berpandangan, mereka belum di absen. Tapi tidak ada yang berani memberitahu wali kelas pengganti itu karena canggung dan tidak enak. Seolah bertelepati lewat mata, mereka saling menunjuk.

" _Kita kok gak di absen sih?"_

" _Eh, kasih tau sana!"_

" _Gak mau! Kamu aja!"_

" _Kok aku?! Kamu sana!"_

" _Dia aja tuh!"_

" _Kamu kan paling depan, sana kamu aja!"_

" _Lah, kok aku?"_

" _Udah sana cepetan!"_

Murid yang dikorbankan itupun mengangkat tangannya ragu-ragu . "Sensei!" panggilnya, Shinichi menoleh "Kita belum di absen."

Shinichi diam sesaat. Para murid menahan napas. "Ah, benar juga." Kata Shinichi. Wajah kelegaan langsung tampak di wajah murid-muridnya.

" _Selamat..."_

Shinichi pun mulai mengabsen murid-muridnya. Saat menyebutkan suatu nama dia terkejut.

"Haibara Ai."

Seseorang yang duduk di dekat pintu mengangkat tangan tanpa suara. Seorang siswi yang sebelumnya menabrak Shinichi. Teringat insiden tabrakan itu, Shinichi jadi kesal sendiri.

Shinichi pun melanjutkan absennya, dan memulai pelajaran.

Mungkin Shinichi adalah satunya-satunya guru yang menunjukkan wajah begitu senang saat mendengar bel istirahat.

Para murid langsung berhamburan keluar kelas setelah memberi salam singkat pada Shinichi. Shinichi masih merapikan bahan materinya di meja. Dalam dua menit di kelas hanya tersisa dua orang, salah satunya Ai. Sedangkan satu lagi seorang siswa yang menyenderkan kepalanya ke meja dan bersiap tidur. Ai mengeluarkan novelnya dan mulai membaca, kelihatannya ia tidak berniat keluar kelas.

Shinichi bimbang, seharusnya dia tidak usah mengurusi muridnya. Tapi teringat alasannya masuk ke sekolah ini dia harus mencari informasi sebanyak-banyaknya. Dan cara tercepat adalah dengan menggunakan jaringan gosip para murid, yang mana dia harus dekat dengan murid-muridnya dulu.

Shinichi mendekat ke arah Ai yang larut dalam bacaannya. "Hei," panggilnya. Ai melirikkan matanya. "Kamu ingat? Aku bertabrakan denganmu beberapa hari yang lalu." Shinichi mendapat wajah Ai yang seolah mengatakan ' _oh. Terus kenapa?'_

"Hanya ingin bilang saja." Shinchi belum menyerah _"Ini tantangan pertamaku!"_ dia duduk di kursi yang ada di depan Ai sambil menghadap ke arahnya.

Ai menatap Shinichi seolah mengatakan _'Ngapain duduk disitu? Kalo gak ada perlu sana pergi.'_ Tapi Shinichi dengan cueknya malah memulai pembicaraan. Lama-lama Ai kelihatannya merasa tidak keberatan mendengarkan Shinichi walaupun dia hanya sesekali menatap Shinichi dan lebih banyak melanjutkan novelnya.

Di obrolan pertama mereka, Shinichi sudah menjadi ahli pembaca wajah Haibara Ai. Karena Shinichi terus bicara dan menanyakan ini itu, sedangkan Ai hanya membalas dengan raut wajahnya. Kerennya, tebakan Shinichi dalam mengekspresikan Ai selalu benar. Walaupun jarang berkomunikasi, kalau sudah niat Shinichi termasuk orang yang cerewet. Shinichi jarang bicara bukan karena tidak suka bicara, tapi karena tidak ada yang bisa diajak bicara.

Obrolan sepihak mereka berakhir saat bel istirahat berbunyi. Karena setelah ini pelajaran kimia, Shinichi bangkit dari kursinya.

"Kalau gitu nanti kita ngobrol lagi." ucap Shinichi yang lagi-lagi hanya mendapat balasan tatapan dari Ai. _"Apa dia beneran bisu? Bisa jadi sih."_ pikir Shinichi. Shinichi pun berjalan menuju ruang guru.

Saat sampai di mejanya di ruang guru, Shinchi kembali membereskan dokumen-dokumennya.

"Aneh. Padahal anak itu hanya diam, tapi aku bisa menceritakan banyak hal dengannya." Kata Shinichi pada dirinya sendiri sambil tersenyum kecil.

" _Mungkin menjadi wali kelas tidak seburuk itu"_

Entah pikirannya itu akan bertahan berapa lama.

Bersambung

A/N : Hmm... fandom conan mulai sepi... atau malah pair ShinShi yang sepi? Rasanya waktu baca ulang chap sebelumnya banyak yang salah, tapi malas mau perbaiki. Doakan saja chap selanjutnya bisa lebih bagus yah. Silahkan meramaikan dengan repiuw \\(-.-)/

Makasih buat yang uda ngereview

sukijan (apa seharusnya namamu gak usah kutulis? :v), SR-CHAN, uyab4869, hiru nesaan, Kudo24


	4. Chapter 4

Detektif Conan by Aoyama Gosho

From Detective to Teacher by Shinju Yoichi

 **Chapter 4**

Akhirnya bel pulang berbunyi.

Shinichi segera memasukkan barang-barangnya ke dalam tas dan keluar tanpa pamit ke guru lain. Dia berjalan dengan pelan sambil memasukkan tangan ke saku celana, Shinichi menghela napas karena belum mendapat informasi apapun tentang organisasi di sekolah ini. Sebenarnya, Shinichi bahkan bingung bagaimana mulai mencarinya.

Saat sedang memakai sepatu dia melihat Ai berjalan ke arah gerbang. Shinichi pun langsung mengejarnya.

"Hei," sapanya sambil menepuk pundak Ai. "Mau pulang?"

Ai menolehkan sedikit kepalanya dan memberikan tatapan _'Sudah jelas kenapa tanya.'_ Shinichi nyegir melihat reaksi Ai.

"Perlu kuantar?" tanyanya.

"Tidak perlu" jawab Ai kemudian pergi. Shinichi terdiam di tempat karena kaget melihat Ai bicara, setelah sadar Shinichi mengejar Ai.

"Oi, kamu bisa ngomong?" Ai berhenti berjalan saat mendengar perkataan tidak sopan itu. Kemudian berbalik menghadap Shinichi.

"Kamu pikir aku bisu?" katanya dengan tatapan dingin.

"Ahh...Yah... Kamu gak pernah ngeluarin suara sama sekali. Jadi kupikir—" Shinichi mengatakan sambil mengelus belakang lehernya. Perkataannya berhenti saat melihat Ai pergi.

"Hei! Aku kan tidak tau!" Ai mengabaikan teriakan Shinichi dan terus melangkah.

Shinichi lagi-lagi menghela napas.

" _Segitu parahnya ngira orang itu bisu?"_

Shinichi pun berjalan ke arah minimarket untuk membeli beberapa makanan instan sebelum pulang.

 **...**

Saat menenangkan bagi Shinichi adalah saat diam di rumah sambil menikmati kopi sendirian. Dan saat-saat yang dinantikan Shinichi itu hilang ketika melihat seorang pesulap duduk di sofanya.

"Hai, Shin-chan~" Sapa Kaito sambil melambaikan tangannya.

"Arghh... kenapa kamu tidak pernah memanggilku dengan benar?! Dan hentikan kebiasaanmu masuk ke rumahku sembarangan! Dasar pencuri!" ekspresi yang terbentuk di wajah Shinichi mengingatkan Kaito tentang wajah marah ibunya saat dia belum membereskan kamar setelah diteriaki berkali-kali.

"Hei! Itu masa lalu oke? Kamu janji melupakan hal itu karena alasanku mencuri cukup bagus." Shinichi menatap tajam ke arah Kaito, tapi kemudian duduk di sebelahnya.

"Bagaimana sekolahmu?" Kaito mengajukan pertanyaan yang sering ditanyakan orang tua saat anaknya pulang, membuat Shinichi memandang Kaito aneh, "Maksudku muridmu." Kaito membetulkan ucapannya.

"Biasa saja. Anak-anak itu tidak banyak merepotkan seperti yang kukira." Kaito menatap Shinichi dengan tampang berpikir.

"Apa?" tanya Shinichi risih melihat tatapan Kaito.

"Yah... kuharap kamu bisa mengembangkan sikap berperasaan kepada orang lain. " Shinichi mengerutkan dahinya saat mendengar itu.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanyanya.

"Pikir saja sendiri," kata Kaito sambil beranjak dari sofa. "Aku mau pulang."

"Sana pergi." Usir Shinichi dengan tangan yang berpose 'hus hus', yang dibalas Kaito dengan juluran lidah.

Saat baru membuka pintu, Kaito berbalik "Oh iya, kamu kenal tetangga sebelah rumahmu?" tanya Kaito tiba-tiba.

Shinichi menaikkan alisnya sambil menjawab "Tetangga sebelah?" Kaito mengangguk.

"Kanan atau kiri?" kata Shinichi dengan maksud bercanda, Kaito memberikan ekspresi datar.

"Aku tahu. Dia seorang profesor yang membuat barang-barang _unik_." Kaito mengedipkan matanya beberapa kali, sebelum kemudian menjawab "Oh" lalu pergi keluar rumah Shinichi.

Saat suara pintu gerbang yang ditutup terdengar Shinichi berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat kopi yang sudah diimpikannya sejak berangkat. Saat sedang merebus air, Shinichi memikirkan pertanyaan Kaito.

"Kenapa dia mendadak tertarik sama profesor?" kata Shinichi sambil melihat teko yang mulai mengeluarkan uap.

 **...**

Kaito mengetuk pintu rumah Ai, terdengar sahutan dari dalam. Setelah beberapa saat pintu terbuka sedikit, Ai mengintip dari celah itu.

"Hai, Nee-san," sapa Kaito sambil tersenyum lebar. "Aku datang berkunjung."

"Tak kusangka kamu benar-benar datang." Ai membukakan pintu lebih lebar, kemudian mempersilahkan Kaito masuk ke dalam. Kaito masuk sambil melihat ke sekeliling rumah yang dimasukinya.

" _Rumahnya sederhana sih tapi besar juga ditinggali sendirian."_ Pikirnya.

"Duduk saja." Kata Ai saat melihat Kaito berdiri melihat sekeliling rumahnya, Kaito pun duduk di sofa ruang tamu. Ai meninggalkan Kaito ke dapur yang masih terlihat dari ruang tamu untuk menyiapkan minuman. "Mau minum apa?" tanyanya

"Apa saja boleh." Jawab Kaito sedikit canggung berada di rumah seorang wanita. Hei, seandainya Ai wanita yang bisa ia temui seusai pertujukannya dia tidak akan merasa gugup sedikit pun.

"Air keran?" tawar Ai dengan wajah serius. Kaito _speechless_ mendengar tawaran Ai, kemudian tertawa kecil mendengar lelucon Ai yang diucapkan secara serius itu. Dia tidak tahu kalau Ai tidak bercanda.

"Apa kamu punya coklat?" Jawaban Kaito langsung membuat Ai menyiapkannya. "Dingin?" tanya Ai, Kaito menjawab dengan Anggukan. Kemudian Ai membawa dua gelas coklat dingin untuknya dan Kaito ke meja yang ada di depan Kaito.

"Terima kasih." Walaupun sering sok akrab, tapi canggung juga saat ke rumah orang seorang wanita yang baru sekali dia temui. Apalagi wanita semacam Ai yang punya aura berbeda.

Saat menyesap es coklat yang ada di depannya. Dia menikmati setiap tegukan, dinginnya es menyegarkan tenggorokan di cuaca yang lumayan panas ini. Setelah beberapa tegukan, Kaito memperhatikan baju Ai dari balik gelas. Baju _turtle neck_ hitam polos tanpa lengan dan celana putih _jeans_ tiga perempat. Penampilan sederhana yang cukup membuat Kaito terpana. Menurut Kaito, Ai sudah cukup cantik meski tanpa riasan apapun.

"Jadi? Apa kamu kesini hanya iseng?" tanya Ai membuka pembicaraan. Ia masih menikmati minumannya.

"Begitulah, aku sedang bosan dan tidak ada kerjaan," Kaito meletakkan es coklatnya yang kurang dari separuh ke atas meja. "Oh, kudengar nee-san seorang profesor yang membuat barang-barang unik?"

Ai menatap Kaito bingung "Dari siapa kamu dengar?" Ai menoleh mengikuti arah jari Kaito yang menunjuk rumah Shinichi yang terlihat dari jendela.

"Ah... Pantas saja." Ai kembali menatap Kaito "Yang dia maksud bukan aku."

"Ai-kun! Aku pulang!" suara seorang lelaki membuat Kaito menoleh ke arah pintu yang menjadi sumber suara yang didengarnya.

"Selamat datang," Ai menunjuk ke arah profesor "Yang dimaksud profesor itu dia."

"Siapa ini?" tanya profesor. Kaito langsung berdiri tegak dan memperkenalkan diri.

"Salam kenal, namaku Kuroba Kaito."

"Ah! Kamu yang pernah datang mengantarkan Ai-kun pulang kan? Aku ingat suaramu. Namaku Agasa Hiroshi, seorang profesor jenius yang membuat barang-barang unik!" kata profesor dengan bangga sambil melakukan pose hormat ala prajurit _sasageyo_.

"Maksudnya barang-barang yang tidak berguna." Sela Ai santai sambil meletakkan gelasnya.

"Hei!" teriakan profesor membuat Kaito tertawa. Mereka pun berbincang dengan santai sejak kedatangan profesor yang senang bercerita, mungkin faktor usia. Ditambah keahlian Kaito menghibur orang, mereka terus tertawa—kecuali Ai yang hanya tersenyum—. Saat Ai memperingatkan Kaito untuk pulang karena sudah larut, Kaito pun pamit.

"Mampirlah lagi. Aku mau lihat trik sulapmu yang baru!" kata profesor saat mengantar Kaito ke depan gerbang dengan Ai.

"Tenang saja! Aku akan datang setiap hari!" jawab Kaito dengan semangat dan wajah ceria.

"Apa kamu pengangguran? Kalau hanya ingin makan sebaiknya ke restoran." Kata Ai sinis yang dijawab dengan tawa Kaito.

Tapi sejak itu Kaito benar-benar datang hampir setiap hari. Dan dia tetap tidak mengetahui Ai seorang siswi.

 **...**

Hampir seminggu Shinichi mengajar. Tidak ada kejadian yang heboh di kelas.

Shinichi yang sedang bosan pun iseng melihat-lihat buku absen, kemudian dia sadar ada murid yang selalu absen.

"Hm? Genta Kojima gak pernah datang sejak upacara pembukaan?" gumamnya. Seorang guru yang kebetulan lewat mendengar gumaman Shinichi.

"Sebaiknya kamu awasi dia." Kata guru yang namanya tidak diingat Shinichi itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Shinichi.

"Dia itu yang biasa orang sebut _yankee_." Kata guru itu sambil berlalu.

Shinichi melongo.

" _Yang bener aja di kelasku ada preman?"_

 **...**

Bel istirahat terakhir berbunyi tepat ketika Shinichi keluar dari ruang kepala sekolah.

Dia saja baru tahu diantara muridnya ada yang bernama Genta Kojima, yang ternyata preman. Sekarang dia dipanggil kepala sekolah terkait itu.

" _Yah... Kamu tahu kan sekarang sudah cukup lama sejak hari masuk sekolah. Tapi Kojima tidak pernah datang ke sekolah, kuharap kamu bisa membantunya. Kalau begini terus dia bisa dikeluarkan."_ Kata kepala sekolah padanya tadi.

"Hah... Sialan, kenapa aku harus ngurus bocah yang gak pernah kulihat." Kata Shinichi sambil berjalan ke taman belakang sekolah. Tidak ada yang mau kesana karena tempat itu dirumorkan berhantu, sehingga tidak terawat. Sejak saat bersekolah dulu ini menjadi tempat Shinichi bersantai.

Saat sampai, Shinichi berniat duduk di bangku yang ada di depan kolam tanpa ikan yang sudah berlumut. Tapi dia melihat seorang siswi sedang membaca buku disitu. Dari ciri-cirinya sepertinya orang yang sudah lama tidak Shinichi temui. Seragam yang sesuai aturan, rambut pirang kecoklatan, siapa lagi kalau bukan murid yang ia kira bisu. Shinichi melangkah ke arah Ai.

"Hei." Sapanya, kemudian duduk di sebelah Ai. Ai hanya meliriknya.

"Tidak kusangka kamu tahu tempat ini." Ai tidak menjawabnya.

"Kamu masih marah? Itu kan hanya salah paham." Kata Shinichi. Ai menoleh ke arah Shinichi.

"Aku tidak marah. Aku tidak suka sikapmu."

"Apanya?" tanya Shinichi bingung.

"Kamu tidak melihat sekitar." Shinichi menunggu lanjutannya, tapi Ai diam melanjutkan bacaannya. Membuat Shinichi bertanya-tanya maksud perkataan Ai.

Kemudian Shinichi teringat tentang masalah yang baru tadi dia dapat.

"Hei, kamu kenal Genta Kojima?" tanya Shinichi tiba-tiba.

"Aku sekelas dengannya tahun kemarin." Jawab Ai.

"Kamu tahu kalau dia preman?" perkataan Shinichi membuat Ai menoleh ke arahnya.

"Kenapa kamu bilang begitu?" tanya Ai

"Dia sering di skors karena melakukan hal-hal yang melanggar peraturan sekolah. Juga ada berita dia memalak anak sekolah lain, sering bolos, dan ikut geng motor ilegal."

"Begitu? Apa kamu menganggap dia preman?" tanya Ai.

"Entahlah. Aku belum melihatnya langsung." Jawaban Shinichi membuat Ai menutup bukunya dan berdiri.

"Sebaiknya kamu melihat secara keseluruhan untuk memastikan kebenarannya. Tidak selalu yang dipercayai banyak orang itu benar." Kata Ai sambil melangkah. Tiba-tiba Ai berhenti dan bicara tanpa berbalik. "Kadang aku bingung siapa yang guru disini."

"Apa maksudmu?" Tanya Shinichi tersinggung, walaupun dia memang merasa tidak pantas menjadi guru, dan memang tidak berniat.

Ai pergi meninggalkan Shinichi tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Akhir minggu, Berkat koneksinya Shinichi menemukan informasi tentang tempat _nongkrong_ para preman yang kemungkinan orang yang dicarinya ada disana. Berdiri agak jauh dari bangunan tua yang cat nya sudah mengelupas sana-sini itu, Shinichi melihat banyak motor yang diparkir di depannya.

" _Kalau asal masuk bisa mati aku."_ Batinnya

Kepala sekolah tua itu menyuruh Shinichi memanggil Genta kembali sekolah. Yang tidak bisa ditolak oleh Shinichi saat kepala sekolah melambaikan kontrak kerja di tangannya. Dan sekarang Shinichi bingung apa yang mau dia lakukan. Masuk dengan resiko berada di kumpulan orang-orang yang kemungkinan besar preman, atau diam disini melihat bangunan tua seperti orang bodoh. Bukannya Shinichi takut, tapi dia bukan seorang monster seperti pacar nona kaya Sonoko yang bisa menghajar kerumunan orang. Dia bertarung dengan otak, bukan otot.

" _Berpikirlah wahai otak! Lakukan sesuatu!"_

"Ah." Shinichi mendapat ide. Disaat seperti ini lah pesuruh—ehm—teman sangat dibutuhkan. Shinichi menekan tombol di handphonenya.

"Hei, Kucing sialan. Sebaiknya kamu kemari kalau tidak mau masuk penjara."

 **...**

"Tidak ada yang namanya Genta Kojima." Kata Kaito setelah keluar dari gedung preman itu.

"Benarkah? Kurasa ini perkumpulan paling besar yang kutahu. Makasih, kucing." Kata Shinichi sambil mengelus dagunya.

"Bukannya udah kubilang gak usah ngungkit hal itu lagi?" kata Kaito sambil menyipitkan mata. "Dan kenapa kamu panggil aku kucing?!"

"Bukannya lebih baik daripada pencuri?" kata Shinichi dengan cuek nya. Shinichi berjalan ke arah halte bus, meninggalkan Kaito yang menunjukkan ekspresi geram dan menyumpahinya di belakang.

Saat duduk di halte, Shinichi mencari cara menemukan bocah yang satu ini. Saat sedang melamun dia tiba-tiba tersadar.

"Lah, aku kan gak tau wujudnya bocah ini kayak apa." Kata Shinichi sambil menepuk dahinya. Saat bis yang ditunggu datang, dia langsung naik ke dalam.

Tiba di rumah dia melihat Kaito di depan rumah profesor. Merupakan misteri bagaimana dia bisa sampai lebih dulu darinya. Shinichi hanya memiringkan kepala nya melihat profesor dan Kaito berbincang akrab di pagar.

" _Hmph... Seperti yang diharapkan dari penghibur."_

 **...**

Besoknya, sepulang jam sekolah Shinichi duduk di tempat favoritnya sambil memandangi foto yang baru dia dapat dari profil murid.

" _Dilihat seperti apapun dia gak keliatan kayak preman"_ batinnya sambil mendekatkan foto itu ke matanya.

"Bocah gendut gini jelas-jelas cuma hobi makan doang..."

"Sudah kubilang kamu harus melihat keseluruhannya." Sebuah suara dari belakang membuat Shinichi menoleh.

"Hai, Ai-chan." Ai langsung melihat Shinichi dengan jijik."Uhm... Haibara" koreksi Shinichi.

"...San" kata Ai sembari duduk di sebelah Shinichi. "Huh?"

"Haibara-san, panggil aku dengan sopan. Kita tidak sedekat itu." Kata Ai yang menyilangkan tangannya.

"Hei! Aku lebih tua darimu!" Ai menatap Shinichi aneh. "Lalu?" tanya Ai dengan nada tidak mengerti yang entah dibuat-buat atau tidak.

"Kenapa aku harus sopan? Lagian, kamu kan murid! Aku guru!"

Ai sedikit menatap dingin saat mendengar perkataan Shinichi "Menurutmu guru boleh tidak sopan dengan murid?" ekspresi Shinichi menunjukkan dia mengiyakan perkataan Ai walaupun agak ragu.

"Bukannya itu tidak adil?" Ai menghadap Shinichi, masih dengan menyilangkan tangannya "Kenapa guru boleh seperti begitu? Karena mereka hidup lebih lama? Karena mereka lebih pintar?"

Seolah tersadar, Shinichi tampak berpikir _"Hm? Kenapa aku pikir tidak perlu sopan ke yang lebih muda?"_

"Apa kamu punya pengalaman buruk dengan guru?" tanya Shinichi karena tidak bisa menemukan jawaban untuk pertanyaan Ai.

Awalnya Ai diam, kemudian menjawab "Tidak juga, hanya aku sudah melihat berbagai macam guru." Ai menatap ke arah kolam tanpa ikan di depannya.

"Kalau begitu bagaimana guru ideal menurutmu?" Shinichi menatap Ai lekat, memperhatikan segala ekspresinya.

"Tidak ada." Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Ai dengan cepat tidak disangka-sangka oleh Shinichi.

"Kenapa?" Shinichi merasa setiap orang punya guru ideal. Yang baik, ramah, ceria, santai, atau malah tegas saat mengajar. Apapun itu orang selalu mencari guru yang sesuai kriterianya.

"Menurutku tidak ada guru ideal." Ai menjelaskan jawabannya "Setiap guru punya karakter sendiri, kalau dimaksimalkan mereka semua bisa jadi guru ideal. Jadi tidak ada yang pasti." Shinichi sedikit terkejut, kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Hmph... Tidak kusangka perawan sepertimu berpikir seperti ini. Itu luar biasa..." pujian keluar dari Shinichi yang sangat pelit mengeluarkan pujian.

"Tapi kalau guru terbaik, kurasa guru yang paling mengerti muridnya adalah seorang guru yang sebenarnya."

"Bukannya banyak yang seperti itu?" tanya Shinichi tidak mengerti.

"Aku tidak butuh kata-kata 'Sensei mengerti' atau 'Sensei tahu perasaan kalian', perkataan begitu malah membuatku mual." Ai mengerutkan dahinya, seolah mengingat mimpi buruk "Guru yang sebenarnya mengerti tentang muridnya tidak perlu diucapkan, tapi terlihat dari tindakan."

"Begitu? Kurasa menjadi guru perkerjaan yang berat. Aku bahkan malas melakukan ini..." keluh Shinichi.

"Kenapa kamu memaksakan diri?" tanya Ai sambil melirik. Shinichi langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke kolam yang tadi dilihat Ai.

"Ah... Itu... Yah... Begitulah..." Shinichi sedikit gugup, mana mungkin Shinichi bilang dia mencari petunjuk tentang orang yang terlibat organisasi gelap.

"Aku tahu kamu pasti punya alasan sendiri." Kata Ai tidak peduli, ia melihat jam tangannya "Sudah waktunya aku pulang."

Saat berdiri dan bersiap pergi, Shinichi menahan pergelangan tangan Ai.

"Hei, menurutmu aku bisa membuat Kojima kembali sekolah?" tanyanya sambil menundukkan kepala. Sejujurnya setelah mendengar perkataan Ai, ia benar-benar tidak merasa pantas menjadi guru. Tidak sekalipun dia benar-benar berniat membantu muridnya, apalagi memahami mereka. Entah kenapa dia ingin menjadi guru terbaik seperti yang Ai bilang.

"Guru yang mengarahkan jalan untuk muridnya. Apa jadinya kalau guru tidak bisa memahami muridnya?" kata Ai sambil tersenyum kecil, yang tentu tidak dilihat Shinichi "Menurutku kamu tipe orang yang bisa jika benar-benar berusaha, **Sensei** " Ai menekankan kata 'sensei' di akhir. Shinichi mengadahkan kepalanya dengan terkejut, ini pertama kalinya Ai memanggilnya 'sensei'.

"Makasih, Haibara... **san** " jawab Shinichi dengan sedikit cengiran. Ai pun berbalik pergi setelah Shinichi melepaskan pergelangan tangannya. Tapi setelah beberapa langkah dia berhenti, Ai membalikkan badannya.

"Sensei, Bukannya sudah kubilang untuk melihat secara keseluruhan? Sebagai guru kamu tidak bisa langsung berasumsi tentang muridmu begitu saja." Shinichi menaikkan alisnya "Darimana kamu tahu aku perawan?" kata Ai sambil tersenyum miring. Meninggalkan Shinichi terdiam mengedipkan matanya beberapakali, kemudian tertawa.

"Hahaha... Kurasa aku mulai meragukan dia seorang siswi SMA"

Bersambung

A/N : Hm... Author ngerasa aneh sama fic sendiri... Entah kenapa Author susah nulis narasi :v begitu sadar isinya percakapan semua (._.) dan astagaaa author itu sangat _lack of romance_ .-. jadi cuma pake scene yang lewat di otak aja...silahkan kalau mau kritik, yang banyak aja...

waktu baca fic sendiri... TT_TT susah banget bikin fic yang memuaskan. Doakan chap berikutnya bisa lebih bagus dari ini yah...

Makasih buat para reviewers \\(-.-)/

uyab4869, rukia, hiru nesaan, AiEmerald, dan para guest


	5. chapter 5

Detektif Conan © Aoyama Gosho

From Detective to Teacher © Shinju Yoichi

 **Chapter 5**

Keseharian Shinichi sebagai guru terus berlanjut tanpa menemukan petunjuk apapun tentang organisasi yang diincarnya.

Walaupun dia bersyukur kelas nya termasuk biasa saja, kadang kala dia butuh sesuatu untuk menghilangkan kekesalan terhadap informasi yang tidak—mungkin belum—dia dapatkan tentang murid premannya, Shinichi kembali memikirkan cara menemukan muridnya yang satu itu. Terdiam di bangku belakang sekolah kesukaannya, dia tidak terpikir tempat lain yang mungkin di datangi preman SMA.

Kemudian dia teringat saat dulu sekali saat masih masa sekolah, temannya Masumi Sera kabur dari rumah setelah bertengkar dengan kakaknya. Bukan pertengkaran antar saudara cowok-cewek biasa yang hanya bertengkar dengan adu mulut, banting pintu, lempar barang, atau lainnya. Tidak tanggung-tanggung Sera menghajar—dengan kepalan tangannya, bukan menampar dengan telapak tangan—wajah kakaknya saat itu. Kakaknya yang tidak pilih kasih antara perempuan dan laki-laki itupun balas menendang kaki meski tidak dengan kekuatan maksimal, tapi cukup membuat pertengkaran mereka lebih brutal. Kalau saat itu ibu mereka tidak pulang tepat waktu mungkin rumah yang sudah seperti kapal pecah itu karena pertengkaran dua ahli bela diri itu mungkin rumah itu harus dibangun dari awal agar bisa ditinggali.

Tapi yang perlu diingat adalah tempat Sera kabur. Ia tidak mungkin pulang ke rumah, atau mendatangi temannya dengan kondisi babak belur. Saat itu Sera bercerita tempatnya menghabiskan waktu sampai pagi. Tapi entah kenapa ingatan Shinichi malah tidak ingat bagian itu.

"Akh! Kurasa itu sesuatu tentang menyendiri atau apalah!" Shinichi mengacak rambutnya. Kembali mencoba mengingat, Shinichi mendapat ingatan samar tentang ruang tertutup, bayaran per jam atau malam, dan makanan yang bisa di pesan. Sesuatu lewat di benaknya, Shinichi meyakinkan dirinya tidak mungkin tempat yang dibayangkannya benar.

Ai datang dan duduk di sebelahnya tanpa disadari Shinichi. Entah kenapa Shinichi yang bingung selalu duduk disana, dan Ai selalu datang menghampirinya. Bagaikan magnet yang menarik satu sama lain, itu hampir menjadi rutinitas harian mereka.

Ai tidak merasa aneh melihat Shinichi yang bingung, karena hampir setiap mereka bertemu Shinichi memang sering bingung. "Kenapa? Masalah Kojima?" tanyanya

Shinichi menoleh ke arah Ai, agak terkejut dengan kehadirannya. Hanya sesaat, karena dia sudah terbiasa dengan adanya Ai di sampingnya secara tiba-tiba. Dengan serius dan agak takut, Shinichi menanyakan hal yang dipikirkannya "Hei, menurutmu tempat apa yang memiliki ruang tertutup, bayaran per jam atau malam, dan makanan yang bisa di pesan?" Shinichi berharap Ai tidak menjawab tempat yang dipikirkannya.

Ai menatap Shinichi sambil mengulangi pertanyaannya "Tempat yang memiliki ruang tertutup, bayaran per jam, dan makanan yang bisa di pesan?" Ai mengerutkan alis, tanda berpikir. "Bukannya hotel?" dan Ai mengeluarkan jawaban yang dipikirkan Shinichi.

"Tidak, tidak, tidak" kata Shinichi sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Tidak mungkin murid SMA yang sedang kabur kesana kan?" Shinichi bertanya lebih ke dirinya sendiri. Melihat itu Ai justru menjawab hal yang membuat Shinichi lebih tegang.

"Kalau murid SMA kabur ke hotel, bukannya biasanya love hotel?" Shinichi menelan ludah mendengarnya. Demi kesuciannya, dia tidak mau masuk ke tempat laknat itu. Ai agak terkekeh melihat wajah Shinichi, yang membuat Shinichi menatapnya bingung.

"Apa yang lucu?"

"Kalau kamu mencari Kojima, kurasa dia di net cafe." Perkaataan Ai membuat Shinichi mengeluarkan ekspresi 'aha, itu dia'.

"Benar juga, kenapa tidak terpikirkan..." Ai melihat Shinichi, sepertinya Shinichi bukan tipe anak yang suka bermain kalau tidak terpikirkan untuk mencari di net cafe saat ada murid yang membolos. Entah itu karena terlalu rajin sekolah, atau memang masa kecilnya kurang bahagia. "Kamu mau ikut?" ajak Shinichi berharap.

Ai tersenyum tipis, yang tidak bisa dilihat Shinichi "Tidak." Katanya sambil beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Shinichi kecewa melihat Ai berjalan pergi, dia ingin menghabiskan waktunya lebih banyak dengan siswi yang sering dia ajak ngobrol—Shinichi tidak akan pernah mau mengakui kalau dia sering curhat dan meminta saran—itu.

Sepulang sekolah Shinichi mencari mulai dari net cafeterdekat. Menurut peta online yang dia lihat di hpnya, yang terdekat ada di dekat stasiun. Saat sampai disana Shinichi menatap lama ke arah bangunan itu, untuk pertama kalinya dia melihat net cafe secara langsung. Lagipula untuk apa Shinichi kesana? Dia tidak pernah kabur dari rumah, malah ibunya yang sering kabur kalau permintaannya tidak dituruti.

Melangkah masuk, dia melihat banyak bilik berjejer di dalamnya. Bilik itu hanya setinggi bahunya, dan lebih kecil dari yang dia perkirakan. Dari yang dia lihat dari bilik kosong yang terbuka, isinya semacam hotel kecil dengan adanya kasur, komputer yang membelakangi pintu, dan sesuatu seperti selembar menu makanan. Mungkin ada sekitar 15 atau 20 bilik dengan hampir separuh pintunya tertutup, tanda ada seseorang di dalamnya.

Shinichi pun mencari dengan mengintip dari atas bilik yang tertutup satu persatu, mencari kemungkinan siswa yang dicarinya ada yang di dalam. Beberapa pengunjung menatapnya aneh karena melihat bilik orang lain. Sampai bilik terakhir, Shinichi tidak menemukan siswa yang dicarinya.

Bahkan setelah mencari ke beberapa net cafe lain yang jauh dari rumahnya, dia tetap tidak menemukan si Kojima itu. Dengan harapan besok dia menemukannya, Shinichi melangkah ke halte bus untuk pulang. Namun, dalam perjalanan dia menemukan satu net cafelagi. Dan tanpa disangka, seseorang yang mirip dengan siswa yang dicarinya sampai malam itu masuk ke sana dengan baju kasualnya. Terlihat dari belakang dia agak sedikit gendut dengan pitak di kepalanya.

Dengan cepat Shinichi menepuk pundaknya sebelum dia sempat masuk, yang membuat si pemilik pundak menoleh. _"Persis dengan yang difoto"_. Shinichi memastikan kalau dia memang orang yang dicari "Genta Kojima?" mendengar perkataan Shinichi, orang yang diperkirakan Genta itu memucat. Dengan perlahan dia mengambil gerakan ancang-ancang, lalu tiba-tiba berlari. Shinichi yang tidak mengerti kenapa dia lari reflek mengejarnya. Untungnya, lari Genta tidak terlalu cepat sehingga Shinichi tidak tertinggal terlalu jauh, dan berulang kali hampir menangkapnya.

" _Cih, jangan remehkan seorang ace di lapangan sepak bola"_ batin Shinichi.

Meski begitu, Genta terlihat familiar dengan jalan di sekitarnya. Membuat Shinichi kewalahan dengan dia yang tiba-tiba belok ke gang sempit, memanjat dinding, melompati pagar, dan berlari tanpa henti. Terutama dengan keadaan sekarang yang gelap karena sudah malam. Bahkan Shinichi agak khawatir dia lupa jalan kembali ke halte.

Saat merasa aman, Genta berhenti berlari dan bersembunyi di dalam pipa taman sambil mengintip untuk melihat apa orang tadi masih mengejarnya. "Oi, kenapa kamu lari." Shinichi bertanya tepat di wajah Genta yang sedang mengintip, membuatnya kaget setengah mati. Dengan agak kehabisan napas, Shinichi memperhatikan wajah Genta yang pucat. Saat Genta terlihat seperti akan kabur, Shinichi mencengkram lengannya "Aku bahkan belum bilang apa-apa selain menyebut namamu, Kojima."

Genta terlihat bingung, seolah memanggilnya 'Kojima' sama dengan memanggilnya 'Alien'. Memasang wajah sedikit garang, dia bertanya "Siapa?" dengan nada menyelidik.

"Pacar ibumu." Jawab Shinichi asal. Wajah Genta memutih saat mendengar perkataan Shinichi. _"Apa itu tidak lucu?"_ pikir Shinichi.

"Aku tidak tahu dimana wanita itu. Aku sudah tidak ada hubungan dengannya." Jawaban yang dikeluarkan Genta tidak diduga Shinichi. Jelas dia hanya bercanda, apa muridnya tidak punya selera humor?

"Aku hanya bercanda. Aku wali kelasmu." Dan jawaban Shinichi membuat Genta kabur dari lubang pipa lainnya dan menghilang secepat kilat dari pandangan Shinichi.

"Astaga... apa sekarang seorang wali kelas lebih seram dari pacar ibunya?" kata Shinichi yang ditinggal sendirian di taman itu dengan bingung.

 **...**

"Murid preman itu... sudah susah-susah kudatangi, beraninya meninggalkan ku sendirian." Lagi-lagi dia mengeluh di tempat kesukaannya di sekolah. Hari ini Ai telat mendatanginya, Shinichi menunggu kedatangan murid _kesayangan_ nya. Saat ini dia butuh seseorang untuk mendengar ceritanya.

Akhirnya yang dia tunggu datang, dengan wajah lelah Ai duduk di sebelahnya. "Ada apa?" Shinichi tidak bisa menyembunyikan rasa penasarannya.

Dengan perlahan Ai menolehkan kepalanya ke Shinichi, sekarang Shinichi bisa melihat wajah lelah—mungkin lebih ke 'capek setelah melakukan hal menyebalkan—nya. "Tidak ada," jawab Ai singkat. Tidak mungkin ia cerita kalau Kaito bertamu di rumahnya dan mengobrol dengan profesor sampai malam. Dengan berisiknya mereka tertawa dan bercerita, membuat Ai tidak bisa konsentrasi dengan buku yang ia baca, padahal ia sangat menanti akhir ceritanya. Jadilah Ai baru bisa menyelesaikan bukunya dini hari, diikuti dengan bangun pagi untuk membuat sarapan profesor—kaito sudah ia usir saat lewat tengah malam, tanpa belas kasihan ia menyeretnya keluar—dan pergi sekolah. Sekali lagi, tidak mungkin Ai menceritakan hal itu.

Shinichi masih penasaran, tapi tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Dia bercerita tentang pertemuannya dengan Genta. Saat sampai dibagian Shinichi mengaku sebagai pacar ibunya, Ai berkomentar "Apa sekarang wali kelas lebih seram dari pacar ibunya?" Shinichi agak memajukan badannya "Tepat sekali. Itu yang kupikirkan." Ai menghela napas mendengarnya,

"Dasar bodoh" ia tahu seharusnya tidak mengatakan seorang guru—terlebih di depannya—dengan sebutan bodoh. Apalagi kalau dia seorang detektif terkenal yang sudah memecahkan kasus dan bla bla. "Apa?" Shinichi tidak mengerti kenapa dia dikatai seperti itu. Masih dengan wajah lelahnya, Ai menjawab dengan suara agak pelan "Sudah jelas dia bermasalah dengan orang tuanya. Kemungkinan ibunya sering pacaran, dan dia sering didatangi pacar ibunya. Mungkin karena hutang? Atau penipuan? Dan jelas saja dia lari saat kamu mengaku wali kelasnya. Dia pasti mengira kamu datang untuk menyeretnya ke sekolah."

Bodoh adalah kata yang tepat untuk memaki dirinya sendiri. Apanya yang hebat dari tidak bisa membuat muridnya kembali sekolah. "Lalu aku harus bagaimana?" menurunkan egonya untuk meminta saran—lagipula ini seorang Ai, apalagi egonya yang bisa dipertahankan?—dia bertanya dengan muka lelah batin.

"Kenapa tidak datangi rumahnya?" Shinichi menatap Ai dengan ekspresi 'hah?'. Ai menaikkan alisnya, "Apa? Kamu kira dia tidak punya rumah?" Shinichi langsung bangkit dari duduknya. Menatap Ai dengan menundukkan pandangannya, "Akan kucari alamatnya" katanya kemudian berlalu.

Ai hanya melihat kepergiannya, sambil bergumam dia melihat ke langit "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya membantu teman sekelas." Sepertinya Ai merencanakan sesuatu untuk teman sekelasnya itu. Dan tentu saja, membantu detektif-pintar-tapi-bodoh-sebagai-guru-itu agar dia tidak terlalu stress.

.

.

.

.

Bersambung

A/N : Astaga... apa cuma author disini yang geli baca fic sendiri? Maafkan kalau updatenya lama. Biasalah uda mulai masuk sekolah, jadi males mau buka laptop. Silahkan kasih masukan sebanyak-banyaknya... semoga fic ini bisa termasuk bagus di hati reader :v #eaa

Makasih buat yang uda review, follow, and fav...

hiru nesaan, aishanara87, Yan Fullbuster, dan para sider, serta peng-fav dan peng-follow :3


End file.
